


Obsession by MJ

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, Other: See Story Notes, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 01:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late and Blair sneaks out of bed for some illicit activity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession by MJ

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I get to blame this on Alyjude. See her pairing notes to Helluva Day. It...inspired me.

## Obsession

by MJ

Author's disclaimer: Not mine. Nobody's it seems. Sigh. 

* * *

Blair rolled over gently, disengaging himself from Jim's embrace. The Sentinel's arm slid bonelessly from around his waist and Blair was on his feet beside the bed. 

"mmhh," murmured his lover, hand beginning to search the space that had been so recently occupied. 

As softly as he could and still make a sound that was a word, the younger man sighed, "ssslllleeeepp." 

Jim's movements stilled and he subsided more deeply into the bedding. 

Blair tiptoed around the bed, searching in the darkness for his robe. <Damn, where did I leave it?> He was afraid if he started searching he would wake Jim so he opted to slip downstairs naked. 

The loft was very dark, only a little moonlight coming in the skylight; the steps were shadowed and odd. He had to be careful not to fall. Putting on a light was out of the question. One hand on the wall, he felt for the edge of the top step with his foot. 

The slow extension of his bare foot to the top step pulled at muscles in his ass. A muffled "ohhhmm" as his body let him know how thorough a loving Jim had given him earlier. It made him feel all the worse for what he was doing. Guilty but unable to resist the call. 

Four steps down he paused as he heard Jim sigh in his sleep. 

Jim. His lover of more than a year. Jim Faithful. Reliable. With eyes that looked to Blair with trust and affection. 

Shit, sounded like Jim was his pet dog. A thought. Well, there was the enhanced hearing and smelling things. 

<No. Stop that. You are just trying to hide from what you are doing.> He glanced back, seeing the long muscular form of his lover, splayed over the bedclothes. The man is a god, not a dog. 

God, dog...oh... he slapped a hand over his mouth before he could laugh. 

<STOP IT. You're getting hysterical. Get a grip. Just get on with this.>

He took a deep slow breath, another and centred himself with years of meditation training. It was important that he maintain as steady and regular a heart beat as possible or Jim would wake up. And he did not want Jim to wake up. Not yet. 

He needed this. Just a few moments of ... it could do no harm. Not now. Jim was asleep. Did it matter if his Guide gave in, for a little while? No, there would be no harm done. 

He really, really needed this. 

Another deep slow inhalation and he continued down the stairs. At the bottom, he paused, listening, eyes locked on the bed above. 

Nothing, just soft snores. 

In the brighter area on this level, he padded across the room and slipped through the French doors. 

He froze. 

There ...there, illuminated in the moonlight coming through the window. So innocent in the semi-darkness. So powerful. So wonderful. 

His dear obsession. 

He stood for a moment, his eyes running over her dark glistening surface. How was it possible that he...an educated man, understanding so much about human nature ...could be so drawn into this passion? He knew it was wrong, this... going behind Jim's back but he was helpless. Helpless. 

A sigh of regret and then he gave in to forces more powerful. 

A step forward. One finger running lightly over her. A click and she opened to him, displaying all that she had to offer. Nothing held back. She gave all and demanded all. And here he was, ready to lay his pride before her. To let her take him ...everywhere. 

He sat before her and let his hands run over all of her. His head went back, eyes closed, as he felt her welcoming warmth. 

Oh, god, the power beneath his fingertips. The sleek beauty. 

His left index finger tapped. A tiny clack and then he was moving quickly, right hand and left working in concert to feed this desire that filled him. 

Yes, yes, yesss... 

"Blair? What are you doing?" 

He whirled around in his chair. Jim, tousled from the bed, stood there. 

"Blair we had an agreement. Didn't we?" 

"Y...yes, Jim." 

"Then what are you doing?" 

"I...I..." 

"It's 3 a.m. You promised to stop." 

"I know but I ...there was this..." 

Jim sighed. "Blair," stepping forward, "you know what we agreed." Jim was reaching out, putting his hands on her, taking her away. 

"Noooo, please Jim, just a couple of minutes. Pleasssee." 

"You asked me to do this, Blair. You asked me to take her from you if you couldn't fight this. If you couldn't stay away from her." Jim drew her into his arms and walked with her out of the small room and headed toward the back door to the loft. 

Blair chased after him. "Not out there. Please, Jim, not out there." 

The big man stopped and turned, the moonlight coming through the skylight illuminating his face. He was sad, not angry. "I'll lock her in the trunk. You can get her in the morning." 

"Please Jim, I'm sorry. Don't!" 

"Tomorrow, you know what you have to do. Don't you?" 

His head fell to his chest and he breathed out, sentinel-soft, "I. A." 

He moaned. Now he was going to have to admit to a bunch of strangers what he could barely admit to himself. 

He was addicted. Addicted to...oh, god...addicted to his laptop. 

He hung his head and moved slowly up stairs. 

* * *

End


End file.
